Security Bubble of Truth
by scubarang
Summary: Ginny and Draco are at each others throats this year and it's up to the Charms Master to straighten them out. What will become of the two if they have to serve detention together? Read and find out. D/G


This was originally written for starlit's prompt in The DG Forum Fic Exchange by a member of the forum. For more details visit our profile page!

A/n: I disclaim.

* * *

SECURITY BUBBLE OF TRUTH

The fiery redhead could be seen stomping across the grounds of the castle even from a great distance. A few of the Durmstrang boys had taken a liking to her but weren't sure, as they watched the volatile witch, whether or not it was worth a try. The grass appeared to be scorching under her feet and her hair flew in the wind like flames in a wild fire.

If they had been close enough to hear her language they surely would have turned and run in the opposite direction, as she was cursing fervently using words even Fred and George had never dared to utter. I would try to explain to you the gist of her conversation with herself, but once edited for those of a sensitive disposition there wouldn't be much left to tell.

What had caused our little heroine such distress, you ask? The only thing that could rile the little lioness to such a chaotic state: the one and only Draco Malfoy.

One might think that what his father did to her in her first year was cause enough for her to dislike him, but she didn't hold his fathers actions against him. No, Draco had done enough on his own to make her despise him. They were fighting constantly this year and his ridiculous campaign against Harry made her furious. Every time she saw a 'Potter Stinks' badge she wanted to stick him in the eye with it. She still held out hope that a Blast-Ended Skrewt might take him out and end her misery.

This time he had taken it too far. He had pushed her to the limit of what she could tolerate. When she got like this even her mum was a little frightened of what she might do. And she had gotten this terrifying temper from her mum, so where did that leave the rest of Hogwarts' current population?

We'll go back to where this story started and then you can decide for yourself if Ginny was justified in her anger.

Last night at dinner Ginny sat next to Hermione in her usual spot across from Ron and Harry, with Colin on her left. Gryffindors tended to be creatures of habit when there was no need of bravery or nobility, so today's meal seating was nothing to owl home about.

Ginny had gotten over her crush on Harry this summer, and now that he was more like a brother to her she was actually a little repulsed by his boyish habits.

And Merlin in a bikini, couldn't he _try_ to comb that mass of jet black chaos he called hair? She decided that sitting across from her brother and now surrogate brother was good for her image. That is, she dieted naturally while sitting there as their eating habits were sick making and many times she ate only half her meal.

Turning her head she saw a piece of gossip come down the pipeline. Lavender Brown was at the other end of the table and was speaking to Parvati and a few other Gryffindor gossip girls. Soon heads were turning and whispering and not so subtle talking was to be had by all.

Within three minutes Ginny was breathless with laughter over what Colin had related to her. Earlier that day in Charms someone had played a prank on Professor Flitwick in the class shared by Gryffindor and Slytherin fourth years. It had all happened unexpectedly. One minute the diminutive professor was showing a wrist movement for the Cheering Charm and the next minute he was falling off his stack of books.

The momentary shocked silence was broken by loud cheers and laughter at the sight of Professor Flitwick falling from his preferred lecturing position upon a stack of books. His falling had not been any cause for humour but the fact that he landed flatly on the floor with a huge tome under his feet was hilarious. He had fallen as if in slow motion and swayed on top of the book like it was a surf board, swaying and trying to maintain his balance. Once he had landed safely he found he couldn't move and was stuck to the huge book.

Someone had performed a Sticking Charm on his feet to the book then levitated him off his perch. He was still stuck to the book and was having difficulty removing the charm. He had taught one of his students too well. As he looked around trying to discern the culprit from his lowly perspective, Hermione spoke up and announced the responsible party in her most prim snitch voice. And that had nothing to do with Quidditch. Malfoy had been ferreted out and was given three days of detention in the Charms classroom.

Glancing to the teachers' table, Ginny noted that Professor Flitwick looked as if he could use a few good Cheering Charms as he watched the student population learn of the event and laughter filled the Great Hall at his expense.

He was a kind and gentle man but he vowed to himself that the little Malfoy spawn would suffer in his detention. Narrowed eyes glared at the blond sex bomb that was receiving praise and admiration for his prank and Flitwick hatched a plan.

Tomorrow's detention would be step one of the plan to 'Make That Insufferable Prat Pay For Humiliating Him In A Class Full Of Students And Show That Ravenclaws Were Capable Of Revenge'. He would consider renaming the plan at a later time. Right now the shepherd's pie was calling to him.

**X**

Ginny woke to birds singing outside her window and the sun shining gloriously upon her sleepy countenance. She was angry.

"Stupid wanking birds. 'S too early to sing so loud. Go back to sleep little birdies before I put you into the Big Sleep."

The birds must have known of her reputation for they quickly flew to a tree near the Ravenclaw tower and alerted all aviary friends to avoid Gryffindor tower until lunch time. They didn't warn the mocking birds though, because nobody likes a mocking bird at 7 AM and they rather hoped to see a few green beams headed their way.

Ginny growled and rolled out of bed and mindlessly headed for the shower.

Emerging from the steamy room her roommates noted that she had washed the blackness away and made for the bathroom, which they had all avoided until her morning routine was finished.

Ginny whistled tunelessly under her breath as she dressed and sang about what a beautiful day it was. If only someone had warned her, she might have just stayed in bed today. But no one had foreseen today's events in Divination, once again proving that Trelawney was a complete hack.

Ginny skipped down the stairs to the Common Room, and finding Colin waiting for her took him by the arm an skipped out the portrait hole still singing about the wonderful day.

Colin stayed silent having seen this manic state before and knowing that the slightest wrong word or phrase would release the Hounds of Hell from behind the now lovely demeanor of the perky red head.

As they entered the hall for breakfast Ginny's 'good' mood increased tenfold at the sight of food, glorious food.

"Ooh, bangers and mash, mash, mash. I love bangers and mash, mash, mash." Her melody was good but the tone was a little off. Meh.

Across the Great Hall our favourite Slytherin god-in-human-form was watching the spastic girl singing about breakfast.

'_This must be stopped at all costs'_ was the cry of the warrior-who-defends-morose-early-morning-time.

"Hey Weasley I know it must be exciting for you to have a full meal in front of you. But surely you've realised by now that everyone else in the wizarding world can afford the simple meal of bangers and _mash, mash, mash_."

His mocking tone and not very nice words reminded the fiery she-demon that she had been denied the chance to AK those blasted birds just an hour ago. Her dark golden eyes turned mud brown and her hair began to crackle with electrical energy. Her fists were clenched in rage and her ears began to steam, giving a Pepper-up Potion a run for its Galleons.

"Shut it, ferret. Before I mash, mash, mash your face into the floor, floor, floor." Not her best come-back, but she was having a bad morning today so we'll allow her failing.

"Yeah, well how about I show you what a real banger is all about? I would lo-"

"Mr. Malfoy! I believe that is enough of that kind of banter. Do you need additional detention help you know how to act like a gentleman?" The screech of the Transfiguration Professor rivaled the morning owl delivery.

"No ma'm."

His words were like pure honey flowing out of the hive, just filled with hidden bees ready to sting the prissy Head of Gryffindor.

_She would know what a man acts like since she is so old, bitter and lonely she must have lost all womanly attributes by her ripe old age of at least 700 years._ Yes, take that you old hag.

"Anyway, I'm sure his banger leaves a lot to be desired and I would actually prefer kippers if I am forced to endure eating something so salty and _cold_ first thing in the day." Again, not her best, but breakfast food analogies give one only so much room to work with.

"Yes, well I'm sure bland and plebian porridge is much more appropriate for one of your stature anyway."

"Enough! Miss Weasley you will join Mr. Malfoy in detention tonight in the Charms classroom. And no more speaking or you will both receive additional detentions with our beloved Mr. Filch."

Ginny looked at Professor McGonagall with betrayal and despair. Detention, with the Slytherin King of Arse; the tragedy of it all.

Turning her baleful glare upon the wretched snob of snakes she silently vowed retribution upon him. He smirked at her and gave her a wink.

'_That eye will be poked first'_ was her unspoken battle cry.

Still looking the gorgeous blond in his lovely grey eyes she bit the end off her banger with relish. He fought to keep his face blank as his manhood felt the threat even if his brain did not. Ginny fought to keep her mind from using words like gorgeous and lovely in regards to the overwhelming prat now shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

**X**

So we will now get back to where our little lioness is storming about the castle and grounds frightening the boys and various local species of wildlife. She is about to go to her detention with our dead sexy Draco and although she is not excited at all, we find ourselves to be anticipating this event quite a bit. It should be entertaining to say the least.

Ginny rushed to get to the Charms classroom on time. She didn't want to give Malfoy any reason to taunt her. It had been a long day after her breakfast interaction with Malfoy, and she was still upset that she had been denied the opportunity to present some of her better material before her own Head of House shut her down.

She didn't really feel in the mood to fight with Malfoy any more today, but she was obviously still highly agitated. And perhaps she was feeling a bit foolish, too, for always allowing Malfoy to get to her; a bit foolish, but not enough to stop her from sneering at him as she entered the class with thirty seconds to spare. And they had served kidney pie for dinner and she hated kidney pie; she was sure the inhabitants of Hogwarts were out to get her today.

"Welcome Miss Weasley." The high-pitched voice startled Ginny out of her silent staring contest with Draco. Turning to face the tiny professor, she waited for him to give his instructions for what appeared to be the makings of the worst night of her life so far.

Draco quirked a honey coloured eyebrow as the professor seemed to giggle to himself; this did not bode well. Even Trelawney could have sensed the train wreck that was sure to be this evening's detention. But despite his foreboding he was secretly glad he had gotten the she-weasel into detention with him. At least he wouldn't be bored; there was nothing worse than being bored in the presence of a beautiful female.

Stifling his giggles when he realised he might be giving himself away, Professor Flitwick levitated down from his desk looking pointedly at the Slytherin prankster as he did so.

"For your detention tonight you will both practice spell combining. You must work as a pair and by the end if you have not managed the spells then another shared detention will be issued."

Inwardly Flitwick did a little happy dance at the thought of causing Draco another night of torture in the presence of the girl that everyone in the castle knew annoyed him to no end. This was all working out perfectly.

"Here is the list of charms that you must combine successfully. Let me know when you are ready to give the practical presentation."

Handing a small piece of parchment to the young Gryffindor as if he was bestowing a prize upon her he deemed her with a final instruction, "You may begin."

With that he turned away and walked towards a small couch he had Summoned, where books, drinks and treats awaited him.

Ginny narrowed her eyes as she watched the Goblin-sized professor settle in with a truffle in hand; and with a small sigh, began to look over the assignment.

"Well, Weasley, are you going to share the information with me or do you plan on doing this alone?"

"Here," she snapped, shoving the parchment in his face, "have a look. I think he's gone round the twist as I can't see any reason why one would want to combine the Security Bubble charm with the Hidden Truth charm."

Not really having any witty remarks prepared, the boy chose silence; the disdainful look directed at both his professor and fellow student spoke volumes, however.

Rolling her eyes at his obvious attempt at making her feel insecure, Ginny decided that this called for the always effective Ignore His Retarded Attitude At All Costs maneuver. She sat at the near by desk to try and figure out the best way to combine the spell work.

Draco watched as she started to twirl her long, wavy, soft, shiny, lovely… ack! What was that? Where did all those admirable attributes come from in regards to her hair? He looked at her from the corner of his eye to make sure that she had not heard any of his traitorous thoughts. No, she was oblivious for once.

Ginny was twirling her hair around her fingers deep in thought. What was she thinking about? Spell work? Wrist movements? Verbal commands? No, she was thinking that Draco really was too good looking for anyone's good mental health, as she couldn't seem to get her mind off the snarky devil now standing across from her. He was acting twitchy and was looking at her surreptitiously and she knew he was up to something. No doubt he had plans to sabotage her work on this spell and damned if she would allow that.

Well, Malfoy, do you plan on helping me or will I be doing this alone?"

Draco scowled at her obvious mocking of his earlier words, but sat next to her.

"Let's get this over with; I have better things to do with my time than be in your close company, Weasley."

"Yeah well, I don't really want to be here either but your little outburst in the Hall today took that choice out of my hands now, didn't it? So put your money where your mouth is and tell me which portion of which charm should be cast first." Ginny's eyes focused on his face as she spoke to him with all hints at sarcasm gone now that she was discussing the work. "I'm thinking that whichever is cast first will be the dominant portion of the spell."

Draco was impressed with her methodical thinking, and he knew his suspicions that this girl was smart in a way that Granger never would be were correct. She used her mind, not just her memory in her work. The Mudblood might be 'the smartest witch of our time' but Ginny was definitely intelligent. He had been observing her for months now and his assumptions were confirmed.

Oh damn. He was admiring her again. It just couldn't seem to be stopped tonight. She was too close and too real sitting here next to him smelling of amber and vanilla. Yummy. Oh damn.

"Yes, what we cast first will be stronger but it depends on which aspect we focus on. If we do the verbal first, then the wand movement, I believe the command will be stronger. So the real trick is to decide what you want the exact nature of the combination to be."

Draco found as he was speaking that she was genuinely listening to him, and he found an unusual feeling of pleasure at that thought. He knew he was smart, maybe even smarter than Granger, but he was never acknowledged for this.

"Hmmm. I see what you mean. So if I want the Security Bubble aspect stronger then I might do the verbal command while doing the wand motion of the Hidden Truth charm at the same time?"

"In theory; only one way to find out I suppose." Looking over at the professor, who was comfortably lounging while reading a book, Draco continued, "I say we experiment a little on our assumption before showing Professor Flitwick."

The next few minutes our clueless love birds practiced the combinations of the two spells. Somewhere along the way their astute teacher fell asleep with the book open on his chest and they forgot he was even in the class room any more.

"Okay, so if we're ready to give our first go then we have to establish our area for the bubble."

They both realised simultaneously that this meant they would need to stand in a fairly close proximity when they cast the spell. To the amazement of both of their minds; neither one of them seemed bothered by this fact.

"Okay Draco, maybe you should start with the Security Bubble portion and I'll take up the Hidden Truth."

Ginny didn't seem to realise she had used his given name, but Draco did. Usually he didn't like the intimacy of anyone other than his mum using it, but he found he didn't mind hearing it from her full and tempting lips. Oh damn, not again.

"Yeah."

His monosyllabic response was a little odd but Ginny shrugged it off. Stepping up next to him she found herself entranced by his closeness. He smelled temptingly of musk and sandalwood, a naturally warm scent that had her tempted to nuzzle his neck and breathe him in deeply.

Wait, what? Where did that come from? _Just because we've been friendly with each other for the past hour doesn't mean I want to go around sniffing him. Does it? Oh damn, it does._

Throwing those thoughts to the side as best she could, she looked over to Draco to see that he had a rather dazed look in his eyes. Just as she was about to ask if he was okay he spoke up.

"As soon as I finish my wand work you start with your portion. We should know immediately if it worked as the bubble should be visible to us. Ready?"

Draco looked into her eyes then, and for a few moments Draco felt like her eyes really were the window to her soul. She kept her gaze steady upon him and the air around them became still and rife with unspoken thoughts.

Our young lovers seem to be quite enchanted with each other. Not unexpected but not entirely comfortable to observe. In fact, it's all a bit sick making if you were to ask for my esteemed opinion on the subject of falling in love with a former enemy.

Draco pulled his wand and broke the strangely familiar feeling of looking deeply into her eyes. He began his spell work and Ginny focused back on the task at hand joining in at the end of his spell as planned.

They looked to see an iridescent bubble closely encircling them, keeping them only inches apart.

"Well, you pulled that off. Now how to determine if the other merged with it correctly?"

"Are you as content as I am right now?"

Where the hell did that come from? Draco was shaken up at not only the question but the admission that came along with it.

"Well I guess that answers my question Draco. The Hidden Truth charm is active. We had both be very careful how we speak while inside the bubble."

With a light pink tinge discernable on his well-shaped cheek bones Draco struggled with what he had admitted. Although she didn't seem repulsed by it, he felt the need to level out the playing field.

"So what is your hidden truth then Ginny?"

"It doesn't work like Veritaserum; the truth reveals itself at the right time. But in answer to your first question, yes, I feel quite content at the moment, strangely enough."

Draco supposed that for now that answer would have to suffice. But he wanted to know more about her without giving too much of himself away.

"Okay, shall we test the strength of our Security Bubble then? Perhaps I should push you into it and see if it holds. Or we can shout at Professor Flitwick and see if he can hear us enough to wake him up."

Ginny laughed as she looked at where Draco was pointing, and saw the Charms Master now curled up into a tiny little ball on the couch.

"No, I say I threaten your life and see if the alarms will sound and wake him up."

Draco raised his eyebrow at Ginny and snarked, "I'd like to see you try."

Never one to pass up a challenge or the opportunity to surprise her opponent, Ginny dropped her wand and stepped next to him raising both hands to the taller boy's throat. With Seeker reflexes and a hidden agenda, Draco quickly grasped both her wrists and effectively pinned them at her sides.

"So you play like a Slytherin do you? I like you more and more, little Gryff." Oh damn. When were _her_ hidden truths going to start pouring out?

"Yes, sometimes I like to get down and dirty." Ginny's tone was slightly breathy, and with their two bodies only inches apart Draco feared that more than his hidden truths might be revealed soon.

Oh damn, she was so hot.

"So is that your hidden truth?" Draco's husky whisper into her ear made her go weak in the knees, and she knew she was in trouble. She could no longer deny that she was outrageously attracted to the gorgeous man now sharing her personal space.

Without warning Ginny tilted her head up and began kissing Draco. He was still holding her wrists and she felt oddly stimulated by the feeling of being under his control as she snogged him senseless. Draco released her and brought his hands to either side of her face. He tilted her head a little more to the side and deepened the kiss. His thumbs were circling her jaw and his tongue was gently licking her lips. She parted her lips and Draco began his exploration. He teased with his tongue and teeth while Ginny moaned softly.

Draco slowed the kiss and parted with soft pecks to her kiss-swollen lips. He buried his face into the side of her head and breathed in deeply next to her ear.

Ginny slowly recovered from the most exciting thing she had ever felt in her life and whispered into his ear, "That was my hidden truth."

X

So now our story has come to an end. Ginny decided that she could forgive the King of Snarky Snakes and Draco determined that Ginevra the Gryffindor It! Girl was okay with him.

I won't say they lived happily ever after because really, who can be entirely happy when a certain red headed oaf of an older brother cried continuously for the next year about her choice in boyfriends until Ginny finally convinced Colin to ask him out and put everyone out of their misery.

After that she talked her long-term gorgeously sexy boyfriend to set up Harry with Pansy so that the broken-hearted girl would leave Draco alone once and for all. That was an interesting two weeks, but that is another story for another time.

If there was ever a moral to this small story of two star-crossed lovers it's this – What ever you choose to do in life do it with passion. For you never know when the thin line between love and hate will be crossed and you don't want to be on the wrong side when _that_ happens.


End file.
